Red Winter
by Rymwho
Summary: Nicole sabe que estaba muy mal pero no puede evitarlo, era algo natural para ella y era su necesidad. el aullido hacia el cielo se escucho con felicidad.


**A/N: No se...tengo me gusta la idea de que Nicole sea un ser demoníaco o uno divino.**

 **así que jugue con la idea de que sea un Hellhound. antes de comenzar a leer solo debo decir que también estoy jugando con lo establecido de un hellhound por lo tanto si eres un amante de ellos por favor no te tomes serio esta historia.**

* * *

Nicole sabe que lo estaba haciendo fue muy malo. MUY malo.

Pero es que no lo pudo evitar. No pudo evitar que sus instintos de Hellhounds salieran a la luz, es su naturaleza verdadera. Aulló con felicidad hacia el cielo blanco que no paraba de arrojar copos de nieve donde encontró una pobre alma inocente que usaría para satisfacerse.

Sabe que está mal cuando disfrutaba ver como la sangre se expandía poco a poco a través de la nieve blanca bajo des sus patas blancas, disfrutó cuando la mirada de horror de la chica desconocida que estaba siendo desgarrada con sus mandíbulas y hocico, disfruto el sentir como sus garras destrozaban aquella piel suave mientras se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio aún sabiendo perfectamente que nadie la rescataría de una bestia demoníaca pero la fe es lo que la movía y disfrutaba quitársela, cuando su rostro se volvió vacía y sin vida una gran satisfacción la lleno. Dejo la carne en paz y soltó un pequeño ladrido feliz cuando todo acabo y aulló nuevamente al cielo con felicidad.

Al menos estará tranquilo por dos meses.

Se acostó sobre la nieve roja con cuidado de no tocar de lo quedaba de la chica, olfateo la sangre que se había impregnado en la nieve y el olor es celestial.

Ella estaba feliz y sabe que estaba mal.

No es su culpa realmente.

Al igual que muchos Hellounds puros o no puros es que compartían las necesidades de ver la muerte y el lamento de las almas. Mientras que el sabueso impuro no podía controlarse, los puros si y es por eso que el cuidar a los demonios y las puertas fueran una tarea SOLO para ellos…aunque también tenían otras necesidades como aparearse pero eso era otro tema.

Y entonces el silencio fue interrumpido cuando unos disparos de arma de fuego se escucharon cerca. Nicole se puso de inmediato sobre sus patas a la defensiva. Si eran unos simples cazadores entonces no tendría muchos problemas con ellos ya que al verla correrían de vuelta al pueblo.

Su forma verdadera era de un sabueso grande blanco y fantasmal que sin duda lo que mas destacaba eran los huecos que se esparcían a través de su piel donde se podían ver los huesos y órganos podridos, le faltaba el ojo derecho solo era un cuenco vacío pero su otro ojo era amarillo. En resumen era muy aterrador de ver si se trataba de un simple humano.

Comenzó a gruñir audiblemente cuando varios pasos se acercaban a su lugar desde varias direcciones y por ultimo se escucho una voz grave y masculina:

― ¡Por aquí! ―se escuchó.

Nicole se quedó congelada en su lugar cuando en realidad se trataba del agente Doll si el estaba aquí entonces eso significaba que…

Unos arbustos se tambalearon y antes de que Nicole pudiera reaccionar sintió un fuerte dolor en una de sus patas. bajo la cabeza y noto de que se trataba de una bala pero no de cualquier bala si no una de la 'Peacemaker'

― ¡Muy bien chucho te tengo! ―Grito Wynonna con entusiasmo saltando de los arbustos sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza del gran sabueso que gimoteaba por el dolor.

― ¡Earp! ―Grito el agente apareciendo a su lado―. Esa cosa es un Hellhound y no lo mataras ASI.

― ¿Por qué no? Si la otra vez mate a uno.

― porque estas ante un verdadero Hellhound!

Mientras que los comenzaban a discutir Nicole se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hasta perderse entre los arboles ignorando los gritos.

* * *

Nicole regreso a su cabaña en silencio pero estaba muy agitada por la interesante experiencia que tuvo hace varios minutos, regreso a su forma humana ignorando el frio del invierno. Como pudo se levanto a pesar del dolor que sentía en su pierna y entro hacia su baño ignorando los gruñidos amenazadores de su gato. Vio su muslo y la bala que ahora era metal liquido por el calor de su cuerpo estaba saliendo de ella pero la herida aún prevalecía junto al dolor.

Se metió a la ducha mientras que la sangre que aún se mantenía se comenzó a evaporar y finalmente se sumió en sus pensamientos:

No quería un revuelo en la ciudad o una organización secreta detrás de ella ya que no era común encontrarse con uno de su especie en el plano humano.

Ahora la división de Placa negra perseguía al Hellhound pero no a Nicole. Es cierto que ayudaba a cazar demonios pero el que cazaba era Nicole Haught no el sabueso por lo tanto sus acciones eran hasta contradictorios y es que era hasta cómico pero no creía que al contar su secreto se sentaría a echarse unas risas.

Si hay algo que tenía razón Dolls es que la 'Peacemaker' no la podría regresar al infierno ya que en si sus balas no funcionarían con el.

Sale de la ducha para ponerse ropa y sale del baño. Se escuchan unos pasos a fuera de su puerta y luego unas tocadas en su puerta Nicole de inmediato capto el olor de Waverly y Wynonna pero había un tercer olor que no sabía de quien era.

― Que raro ―escucho a Waverly―. Pensé que estaría aquí.

―Intenta de nuevo ―se escucho a Wynonna y acto seguido escucho de nuevo los golpes en su puerta.

― Marca ―escucho la corta sugerencia del agente Dolls. Nicole al escucharlo rápidamente busca su celular pero no estaba, segundos después unos sonidos electrónicos se comenzaron a escuchar… a lado de la puerta.

―Abre la puerta ¡HAUGHT! Sabemos que estas aquí.

Nicole suspira con derrota y con el cansancio marcado caminó a la puerta con una ligera cojera por su pierna herida. Al abrir la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo las tres figuras entran rápidamente. Los ve con gracia cuando los tres se abrazan a sí mismos para prevalecer el calor de sus cuerpos pero su sonrisa se borra al ver que sus jueces en realidad ya estaban presentes.

Las dos hermanas Earp al ver una Nicole con tan solo unos pantalones de chándal y una camisa sin manga de esa que solo se usarían en verano ponen una mueca.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es verano?

Nicole se encoge de hombros y se queda en silencio ante la pregunta, la verdad no pensó mucho en la ropa.

― Bonito lugar, Haught ―Dice el agente Dolls interrumpiendo y Nicole le dio las gracias por hacerlo.

― Gracias ¿supongo? Hey bebe ―Sonríe felizmente al ver Waverly por fin después de varios días de ausencia. Pone su brazo encima de los pequeños hombro de su novia y con delicadeza lo acerca a ella donde le daría un poco de calor y darle un pequeño beso en su cabeza con cariño.

Waverly no contesta pero una pequeña sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios donde Nicole sentía que se derretía ante esto.

―Ugh voy a vomitar

Ambas le lanzan una mirada de muerte por interrumpirlas en una de sus escenas amorosas y esta levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

―Entonces ¿Qué os trae a mi humilde morada? ―Pregunta la Policía aunque ya sabía perfectamente de que se trataba-

Wynonna y Dolls se miraron con sutileza cosa que no paso desapercibida por el sabueso.

Unas fotos aparecieron en su pequeña mesa de café llamándole la atención y al verlas abrió los ojos con fingida sorpresa al ver de lo que se trataba.

Eran solo dos fotos pero que son muy claras para Nicole: una de ellas es una simple foto típica de la que se toma para el anuario escolar donde estaba una chica con una sonrisa mientras que en la segunda foto era la misma chica pero ya no se veía feliz de hecho no tenía ni cara ni nada que identificar ya que estaba completamente despedazada por completo…por ella.

―Oh…

Waverly noto que algo no andaba con su novia por la expresión sombría pero en el fondo se puede ver que era el nerviosismo. Le era extraño. Un año juntas cazando demonios ya era algo de no sorprenderse pero parece como si fuera totalmente nuevo para ella. Con delicadeza tomo la mano del oficial y dibujo pequeños patrones con la yema de su dedo índice en la palma de su mano. Nicole se relajo y le sorprendió lo rápido que podía tranquilizarse con esos movimientos.

El sabueso se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el agente no le dejaba de ver. La foto para el sabueso era una 'obra de arte' toma un respiro al recordar el olor de la dulce sangre que se derramaba sobre la nieve blanca, y tuvo el impulso de relamerse los labios enfrente de todos pero se controló.

Dolls con cuidado comenzó a retirar la foto de las manos del Nicole y antes de que la quitara por completo sintió un pequeño férreo pero logro quitarla.

―Ocurrió lo mismo hace dos meses… ―murmuro y puso otras dos fotos.

La cabeza roja vio las nuevas fotos de que ahora se trataba de un chico de tal ves unos 19 años…no lo sabía, no le daba tiempo de preguntar cosas a sus victimas y no es como si le importaba.

Se encontraba en el mismo estado lamentable que la chica. Los recuerdos golpearon a Nicole como si de una ráfaga se tratase; Unos latidos de ambos corazones uno muerto y uno vivo que se moría lentamente, los gritos del chico, y unos aullidos. Nicole rápidamente se quita esos recuerdos y se volvió a concentrar en el momento que se encontraba actualmente.

― ¿dos meses? ¿Por qué vienen ahora?

― Porque ambos ocurrieron cerca de aquí y estamos preocupados por ti…

Al escucharlo Nicole estira su cuello varias veces para relajarse, el cansancio se le comenzaba acumular pero no cedía. Nicole suelta un pequeño suspiro y abraza fuertemente a Waverly no como si su vida dependiera de ello, se trataba mas como si un despido fuera. Olfatea a la joven Earp memorizando cada pequeño detalle.

Nicole cerro sus ojos por un momento y su boca comenzó hablar pero no escuchaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo…simplemente se imaginaba sus momentos finales con la joven que le cambió su vida y el razón de existir por completo. Los momentos finales que se convertirán en una pesadilla por que le obligarían a bajar nuevamente y con el odio de la joven presente.

Vagar en las puertas del infierno siendo un miserable junto aquellas almas que vagaban sin fin. Es un demonio y la misión de Placa negra era exterminarlos.

Y los clics de dos armas se escucharon en el vació, el pequeño cuerpo ya no estaba con ella no estaba en su brazos…

Abrió lentamente sus parpados donde dos cañones de armas diferentes estaban en su cara. Vio a una Waverly que claramente estaba asustada pero no por las armas…sino de ella.

Sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver como las lagrimas de traición y shock bajaban por la suave piel de su vida. Quería acompañarla en su dolor pero no podía, ellos no podían.

― Lo siento, Waverly ―es lo único que pronuncio.

Nicole Haught era bueno.

El Hellhound no lo era.

* * *

 **N/A: Nos vemos.**


End file.
